


The Cultural Exchange

by mintoctopusgirl, Ulysseus



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Closing Explicit Chapter, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, No penetration, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintoctopusgirl/pseuds/mintoctopusgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysseus/pseuds/Ulysseus
Summary: Marco and Star... wait. That's not Star...
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic was written with references to an Astro Butterfly, which most of the fandom calls Comet Butterfly, but me and some of my friends know that that's Moon Butterfly's Mother (https://starvstheforcesofevil.fandom.com/wiki/Comet_Butterfly), and we've found that annoying.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was another clear day ahead as the sunlight pierced through Marco's bedroom curtains, searing his skin enough to bother him awake.

Flipping himself over to face away from the weekend sun, he accidentally jostled something at the edge of his bed.

Marco opened his eyes, adjusting to the figure sitting by him while he slept. He accordioned his knees to his chest in surprise.

"Um, who are you?" asked Marco, calmly, having seen his fair share of magical oddities in his lifetime that appear out of nowhere.  
"It's me, Star, you silly!" said the thing that wasn't quite Star.  
"No, you're not. Where's the real Star?"  
"But I am Star, Marco. Look, it's me!"

Marco looked at the Star from top to bottom. The being had the blonde hair and the blue eyes, but otherwise…

"Star has hearts on her cheeks. Those are bolts. Also, you're a dude."

A look of dread filled the Star who isn't Star, who looked at his own hands, and sighed.

"Did my camouflage spell not work?"  
"What camouflage spell?"  
"Hey, do you have a phone?"  
"Uh, yeah?" said Marco, fishing it out, as non-Star swiped it, turned the camera function on, and took a selfie, kissy lips, peace sign and all.

Handing it back to its owner, Marco took a look at the photo of Star, with kissy lips and two fingers flashing a "V".

"Whoa. Wait, so why… who… Where is my Star?"  
"I suppose I owe you an explanation. 

"It was decided a while ago by the Magic High Commission that we, the princes and princesses of what you know as Mewni, and the one you as Star, would take time together and exchange places with other… 'Stars' across time and dimensions, as a sort of, cultural exchange."  
"And you're a boy Star?"

"Well, my real name is Astro, and I'm from dimension Yarggaffen, or like… 15, using your counting system. And, I guess, yes, I’m a boy. A boy who has failed in his task at keeping this interdimensional venture under wraps."

"Wait. You're saying this like you've done this before."  
"Well, yes, actually. I mean, how long have you known your Star?"  
"Three years."  
"So that would've been at least twice now that this has happened. Without your knowledge."  
"No way. I'd know if my Star wasn't the real one."  
"Has there been a weekend where you felt Star acted strange? About six months ago, perhaps?"

Marco did a quick recall of the events that happened on a weekend six months ago. A normal visit to the library, an easygoing trip to the movies, lazing around the house, and then…

"The barbecue. Star kept putting honey and thousand island dressing on her hotdogs, said she was trying new things. I didn't think too much about it but now that you mention it..."

"That was a fun time. Most of the Diaz families had barbecues that day. But, yup. That was another exchange weekend. That wasn’t me, though."

"Oh, wow. This is crazy. I–

A knock at the door, and Marco's mom peered in.

"Oh! Star. There you are. You weren't in your room. You wanted to join me making breakfast, remember?"  
"Yes, Mrs. Diaz. I just came in to check on Marco. I'll join you in a bit!"

Angie smiled back at the two kids and went back downstairs.

"Huh. Usually she would notice if Star were a boy."  
"Looks like the spell is working after all, just not for you for some reason."  
"So you look and sound exactly like my Star to everyone else?"  
"That’s how it works."

Marco appeared perturbed, and didn't say anything.

"I think I’ll head downstairs to help Ang– I mean, your mom, now. It was very nice to meet you, and I’ll see you later."

Astro got up and took his leave, joining Angie in the kitchen. Marco spread his body out over his bed, still trying to make sense of the things he just heard, eventually getting out of bed to freshen up.

Face washed and teeth brushed, Marco headed down the stairs to see his mother and the Star-disguised Astro with plates of pancakes, noting that his dad seemed to not notice anything wrong with Star either.

Marco took his place at the dining table as Astro served him his pancakes, before sitting down next to him.

"Thank you for helping with breakfast, Star." thanked Angie. "She made today’s pancakes."  
"No problem, Mrs. Diaz. I had fun."

Slicing a wedge of syruped pancake and forking it into his mouth, Marco was surprised at how perfect it was. A balance of sweetness and pillowy-softness. Astro was enjoying his own cooking too, taking bits of pancake into his mouth and beaming in delight.

"I’ll do the dishes, mom." volunteered Marco, breakfast over, stopping his mother as he collected the breakfast plates from the table and brought them into the kitchen. Astro followed, as Marco’s parents stayed at the dinner table reading the papers.

"Hey, Marco. Are you in a relationship with your Star?" asked Astro.  
"Yeah," Marco replied, scrubbing the dishes. "We’ve been dating."  
"Oh, that’s nice."  
"Why do you ask?"  
"No reason. I just needed to know how close I’ll need to be around you. Y’know, to not arouse suspicion."  
"Right."

Astro looked on at Marco, working on the dishes, before leaning in for a kiss. Marco, taken aback, dropped a dish into the soapy water.

"Hey, whoa."  
"Oh, I’m sorry. I just thought… Was that weird? I’m sorry."  
"N-no. That’s… you don’t have to... be Star. I don’t know what the terms of this exchange is, but you don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with around me. Just for this weekend. Be yourself."  
"But if my spell worked, you wouldn’t have not known it wasn’t Star, would you?"

Marco squinted at Astro and his triple negative, drying the remaining dishes with a dish towel and placing them on the rack.

"I… suppose? This is getting a little trippy."  
"I mean, I know this was mostly my fault. But I suppose, despite the fact that you can see me, would you mind pretending I was Star for me this one weekend? I’d still want this exchange to be a success, kinda."  
"I’ll… try."

Astro smiled and headed back up the stairs, while Marco wiped his hands and stood by the sink for a bit, feeling that this was going to be a strange weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Marco went up the stairs and into Star’s room, like he would usually do after breakfast on weekends, finding Astro looking around her room.

"We have the same bed." Astro commented, sitting down on it. "So, uh. Do you wanna do something? Do we have anything planned?"  
"Well, I was planning to head to the park. Would you like to join me? I could show you around my side of this dimension."  
"I would like that. Lead the way, Marco."

Astro got up off the bed and excitedly followed after Marco down the stairs towards the front door.

"Star and I are going to the park!" Marco announced.   
"Oh, Marco, could you pick up some milk from the store?"  
"Sure thing."  
"Have fun you two." said Rafael, the two teens going out the door, Astro waving.

"So, what do you know about my Star?" asked Marco, getting his red bike from the garage.  
"Well, we are really only assigned our Marcs about a week before the exchange."  
"I’m sorry. ‘Marcs’?"  
"Yeah, Marco, Marcia, Marceau, Marcela, Marcelo… the interdimensional version of you. Somehow all named Marc in one way or another."  
"Wait, should you be telling me any of this?"  
"Oh, right. Probably not, but I don’t think… nah. Anyway, I did meet Star, your Star, and well, she’s just lovely isn’t she?"  
"Yeah."  
"She told me who you were, who your parents were, who your friends were. Most of the other details are in the, well, I can’t tell you that."

"Right," said Marco, bike now at the curb, handing Astro a helmet. "Then I suppose you would know some things about me?"  
"Uh huh." said Astro, putting the helmet on.  
"Hmm… What’s my favourite drink?"  
"Vanilla cola, but with a preference for the version before 2012, before they changed the sugar to corn syrup."  
"Right. Favourite food."  
"The double-guac grilled chicken taco from Britta’s. You only order it with Star, and not with friends."  
"Okay. A little creepy."  
"Hee-hee. I suppose it is."

Astro hopped on behind Marco on his bike, and held him close, uncannily for Marco, who could just as well believe the real Star was holding him. While Astro took in the sights, Marco pedalled as he brought the two of them to Echo Creek Park.

"Wow, this place is much bigger than the Earth of my dimension." Astro remarked, as Marco locked his bike to a rack. Astro hopped on the spot, like Star would when she was impatient, as Marco finished up and approached him.

Marco and Astro entered the park and took a tour of his usual route, passing the fountain and the snack bar, a couple benches and along the skate park.

"Hey, didn’t Star lose her wand somewhere in this park?"  
"Yeah, a dog took it. From another dimension too. That was kinda funny.

"So, what’s your Marco like?"  
"Well, Marcia, my Marcia, she’s a little like you, I suppose."  
"How so?"  
"Well, red hoodie, and the most beautiful eyes. Looking at you is kinda like looking at her, really. Not to be weird or anything."

Astro smiled at Marco, as a yell came from behind.

"Marco!"

The two of them turned around to see Jackie skateboarding towards them. Astro hastily grabbed Marco’s hand, while Marco himself waved to Jackie.

"Hey."  
"Hey, you. And Star. Out for a walk?"  
"Yeah, kinda."  
"I’m here for a little boarding competition. Nothing too rowdy."  
"That's so cool." said Astro, again unnoticed by others in the guise as Star.

"I'm about to get myself registered. Two of you could come watch if you’d like."  
"Sure." said Marco, Astro excited by the notion.

They went towards and hung around the skate park, watching Jackie and the other contenders skate around, performing jumps, stunts and tricks while a table of judges watched. Astro was enjoying himself, hooting and hollering for Jackie and any other contenders with an outstanding performance.

"First place!"  
"Alright, Jackie!"

Astro goes in to give Jackie a congratulatory hug. Marco stood by their side, hands in his hoodie pockets.

"Sick moves, Thomas." Marco stretched out a hand for a low five, which she slapped and they bumped.  
"Thanks for taking the time to check me out."  
"No problem, but we gotta head off now, though. Help my mom pick up some stuff."  
"Cool, I’ll see you guys later then."  
"Bye, Jackie!"

Astro waved as he and Marco made their way back to their bike.

"Did Marcia ever ask a Jackie out?" Marco asked.  
"Not quite. You may think my dimension is a direct gender opposite, but nope. Jackie’s a girl where I am. In fact, she and I are pretty good friends, much like you are with her."  
"Wow, neat." said Marco, as they arrived at the park entrance.

"Hey, Marco. Could I ask you something?"  
"Yeah, sure." said Marco, unlocking his bike.  
"Did you ever regret what happened with you and your Jackie?"  
"You mean our breakup?"  
"Yeah, sorry, is that out of line?"  
"Oh, no. You’re good. And I suppose, sometimes. But I’m happy being with Star."

Marco handed Astro a helmet again, which he put on and huddled against Marco on the bike as they travelled to the convenience store for snacks and a carton of milk, before returning home for an afternoon spent playing board games with the Diaz family.

"And dad wins again," said Marco, counting the scores on his notepad.  
"Hurrah! And to celebrate, let’s all go to Emilio's for dinner!"

Angie clapped her hands at the declaration as Marco got up and away from the table. Astro, however, looked dismayed.

"Sorry, guys… I kinda have to head back to Mewni for a bit. It’s nothing serious, but I’ll be back tomorrow!"  
"Aww, we’ll miss you, Star." said Rafael. "We’ll bring you back some pizza for tomorrow."  
"Sounds great, Mr. Diaz. Thanks! Marco, could I see you upstairs?"  
"Uh, sure."

Marco followed Astro up to Star’s room, at which he turned around to Marco and confessed.

"I’m being called back to my dimension, since... my cover got blown with you."  
"Oh. Aw, man. That sucks."  
"Yeah, well. I had fun, even if it was only like, 10 hours. Your Star will be in your arms again soon."  
"Well, come back anytime, Astro. It was great having you."  
"Thank you, Marc..."

Marco gave Astro a hug, and he wrapped his arms around him, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hey, hey. Everything cool?" asked Marco, as Astro sniffled.  
"Yeah, no. I’m just... happy. You showed me a good time. I’ll see you soon, Marco."

Stepping away from Astro, Marco watched as he whipped out his own dimensional scissors, tore open a portal, waved goodbye, and hopped through. The glow of the portal ebbed, and Astro was gone.

Marco stayed for a moment, room now empty, before retreating out of Star’s room, and headed back downstairs to join his parents for a pizza dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

"And he looked like me? Except a boy?"  
"Yeah. He was fun."  
"Was he cute?"  
"...Kinda. Cheekmarks and all."

Star giggled across the table from Marco the next morning over breakfast, while Marco's parents were out brisk-walking.

"So what was your exchange like?" said Marco, scooping himself another mouthful of cereal.  
"Hmm?" said Star, taking a bite of overnight pizza. "Oh, I can’t really discuss that, sorry! I’m afraid I’m more tight-lipped than Astro was."  
"Oh, well, I’m sorry your exchange got cut short."  
"It’s okay. It’ll just be another six months! I really wish it wasn't ruined for you."  
"Maybe you could wipe my memory."  
"I'd rather not… although…" Star reached out and prodded Marco's forehead.  
"Hey! Only joking!

"But since you’re back, are we still up for tonight?"  
"You mean... our little date this evening?"  
"Yeah."  
"I don’t see why not."  
"That’s great, because I already got the movie tickets."  
"Oh? What to?"  
"Well, You’ll just have to find out." said Marco, clearing his empty cereal bowl and walking over to kiss his Star on the cheek, causing her to giggle with pizza in her mouth.

Marco rinsed his cereal bowl under the kitchen sink, recalling what happened there the day before, wondering how Astro was doing.

"Ready yet, Marco?" asked Star, watching Marco put on his shirt.   
"Almost ready. You know, you girls have it easy. You can make your date wait, whilst us boys gotta be ready real fast!"  
"Tee-hee. I just don't want us to be late!" giggled Star, entering Marco's room.

She goes up to Marco, wrapping her arms around him once he put his hoodie on.

"I love you, Marco."  
"I love you, too, Starshine.

"C'mon. I'll grab my stuff, and we can go."  
"Yay!" cheered Star, hovering around her boyfriend while he slipped the movie tickets and his wallet into his pocket.

Not wanting to sweat it out, Marco and Star took a bus to the cinema, arriving for the screening of "Hangin' About". Popcorn and candy in hand, Star and Marco enjoyed their time huddled in their designated loveseat watching and laughing at the romantic comedy.

"That was hilarious. I still got tears, Marco!" said Star, emerging from the theatre hall.  
"Definitely on my top 10 for the year. I was such a riot."

"Where to next, Marco?" asked Star, still with popcorn in hand.  
"Well, it's 5pm now, and it's a 30 minute walk to Britta's. How about a stroll through town?"  
"Sounds good. Can I still munch on popcorn?"  
"Sure you can."

With one arm around her shoulder, Marco held Star close as they walked down the street in the cooler evening air, leaving Star's arms free to feed herself with.

Their stroll was paced, with intermittent stops at attractive shopfronts. Star looking on excitedly at pretty outfits and Marco keeping an eye out for what's new with comic books, stopping and crossing each stoplight safely.

A giant lit taco soon appeared on the horizon, signalling their impending arrival at Britta's Tacos. Star tossed the mostly empty popcorn box into a trash bin as she and Marco got their seats.

"I can get our orders, you just sit there. Your usual double guac chicken?"

Marco paused, and smiled.

"You know me, with a horchata, please."  
"Comin' right up!"

Star hopped over to the order counter, where a small dinner queue had formed. Marco watched Star for a bit, while idly checking his phone for any messages, flipping through social media, and then to his photos from the day, stopping at the ones with his amazing girl.

"Is that me?" asked Star, peering over Marco's shoulder as she dropped a tray of hot food on their table. Marco put his phone down, his attention now on the food.

"Gimme, gimme," said Marco. Star slipped him his order and watched him grab the first bite off his soft taco, a blob of fresh guacamole plopping onto his paper tray. Star, on the other hand, continued her sugar streak with a small order of churros and dip, having stuffed herself with a healthy mix of candy and popcorn during the movie.

The evening turned to night, with a dinner filled with Mexican food and conversation, and the teens wrapped up their wonderful day out soon after.

Marco found himself back in Star's room back at home, watching Star drop her things on her floor before plopping herself into her bed. Marco went up to her and did the same, laying next to her and watched his girlfriend smiling back at him.

She reached over to Marco, feeling his body under his shirt, before leaning over to lock lips with her beau. They paused to get rid of Marco's shirt and sat up to resume some gentle petting, Marco reaching up under Star's dress, holding his hands around her bum, teasingly tucking his fingers under the elastic of her panties. 

They felt each other breathe, their lips still passionately massaging the other's. Star looked down at Marco's hips, instinctively making Marco withdraw his hands from her butt to tug his pants down, with Star's help. 

Wanting to even the scales, Star unfurled her dress from her body, leaving only her underwear on. Marco blushed. He loved Star, and loved her more in an amorous position such as this. Star inched her hand towards Marco's underwear, but hesitated as her hand drew near, instead deciding to look him in his big, brown eyes, and simply be with him. 

"I had a wonderful evening, Marco. The movie, the walk, and Britta's. We've really come along with us being together." 

"I'm glad you did, Astro."  
"Star." 

The two teens laid silent in bed, staring back at each other in their nakedness. 

"No, you're not."


	4. Chapter 4

"Marco, this isn't funny. You shouldn't be thinking of someone else!" 

"I'll admit, I thought you were Star. But there was one thing you did differently."  
"What… what did I do?" 

"My Star knows I have something else from Britta's when we date on Sundays. It's a silly little thing, but I prefer a beefy double cheese taco. Sundays are when they get to use up the beef they've got before their next shipment on Mondays."  
"Oh." 

Astro snapped his fingers, and the disguise dissipated before Marco, tears welling in Astro's eyes, leaving him in just the panties he had adorned for the mission. He sniffled, pulling his knees towards himself. 

"I'm sorry, Marco. I didn't mean to pull the wool over your eyes. It's just… I lost my Marcia." 

Though tempted to answer, Marco let Astro's silence hang in the air, letting the boy compose himself as the gravity of what he said bore down upon the room. 

"My Marcia passed away, and I loved her so very much. Being with you reminded me so much of her, so I wanted to just…" 

The two boys held each other close in embrace, holding him for several minutes, Marco full of sympathy for Astro, before peeling back to look at each other. 

"We're kinda the same." said Marco.  
"How so?" asked Astro. 

Marco pointed to both their crotches, though difficult to notice, it was clear what was under each of their garments. Astro laughed, eyes still tearing. 

"Was she beautiful?"  
"She was so very beautiful. Like I mentioned, she looks so much like you, only with the most elegant, long flowy brown hair. Gloss, I miss her..." 

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss."  
"Thank you. My Jackie and the Diazes have been there for me, but the pain is still there."  
"And that's why you came back."  
"Yeah. I'm sorry but your Star's still at her exchange. Don't worry, though. Us cross-dimensioners weren't really supposed to be making out and such. I..." 

Marco continued looking on at Astro, who sat there unashamed, sniffling little by little. 

"Hey, Astro." 

"Yeah?" 

"Would you mind? If..." 

He leaned towards Astro, gently spreading his legs, and sliding his hands around the band of Astro's own briefs, before the blonde shied away 

"I'm sorry," Marco said, pulling his hands back, "I just thought that you wanted to..." 

"I do," Astro assured, before turning away again, "It's just that... I'm not like most other guys. I-I can't stack up to them for you," 

"Astro..." Marco said, softly as he brought his hands back towards him, "I don't need anything from you, definitely nothing I'd want from another boy," 

With those words, Astro resigned himself into Marco's care, even as a deep red flush filled his face as the Latino's fingers made their way back around his panties and gently pulled them down, facing only the slightest resistance from the stiffness of Astro's member as he pulled it over, exposing him. 

"I guess I'm really not much more of a man than Star, huh?" Astro said, letting out a pitiful laugh as the two looked down at his crotch, his meager showing on full display for the Latino. 

Undeniably hard, Astro's comparison to Star wasn't too far off, as the teen's full mast seemed unable to quite clear four inches. Smooth and unblemished, the pale skin and pink head jutted out from the boy without a hair in sight, leaving little room for speculation on his dimensions. About as thin as his thumb, every pulse through him seemed to shake his shaft to an extreme degree. And, while his boy clit seemed all too eager for the attention, the prince couldn't hide his embarrassment as he turned his head away from his own shame. 

"It was... Difficult. When I was with Marcia, I wanted to be intimate with her very badly, but I hesitated. I hesitated because of this... and then I lost my chance. I didn't want to disappoint her with it, like I'm disappointing you now." Tears began to well in his eyes once more as his deepest regrets and insecurities spilled forth before the teenager, "It-it might get a bit bigger, one day, I'm not sure, but I know how poorly I stack up to the other males my age... And even ones a lot younger too," 

"Astro..." Marco said, forlorn, as he soaked in the story the blonde told. Though he'd only really known him for a day, the sad face before him stung like it would on his oldest of friends. 

"There's... Something I want to show, if you don't mind." He said, garnering a raised head from the sulking prince. Quietly resolving himself, Marco took a deep breath before suddenly grabbing the elastic of his own briefs and yanking them down to his knees to reveal himself. 

Astro let out a gasp as he looked at the privates before him, "You're..." 

What the magic wielder saw before him was more familiar than he thought possible. Marco's own penis, while unique in certain aspects, mirrored the prince's in more ways than not. 

Slightly thicker than Astro's, Marco's penis fell just shy of his new friend's lengthwise, a little more than an index finger's width in difference. And, though a small tuft of hair sat on Marco's pubic bone, what little shaft he had was just as hairless as his counterpart. 

"Like I said," Marco laughed, "We're kinda the same. And I don't know if we'll ever get much bigger, I know mine hasn't grown in about a year, but, even if we can't stack up to other guys, at least we'll match each other, and that's good enough for me," 

"I... Didn't think anyone else was like me, besides 8 year olds, I guess," Astro confessed, a small smile making its way across his face as he wiped his tears away. 

"I haven't seen any others like mine either, err, not that I've really been looking, but-" Marco began to tumble over his words, only stopping when Astro leaned in for another kiss, interrupting what was becoming an increasingly unintelligible rambling. 

"It's okay, you don't need to say anything, but, I'd like to know, if you're okay with me asking, have you hesitated with Star over this... Like I did with Marcia?" 

"Honestly? I have ," Marco responded, "It's scary, to risk it all like that, but, your story helped me, and, well, so did seeing that I'm not alone in this. I still don't know if I'm ready to share this with her, but I am ready for you," 

"Then, may I... Touch it?" Astro asked, his hand already moving towards the other boy's crotch.

"Yes, just, mmph, be gentle," Marco whimpered as delicate fingers began to run along his meager length, "I'm -aah, really sensitive,"

"Me too," Astro confessed, "I don't think either of us will last very long but, I hope we can finish together..."

“Ya, I’d like that,” Marco agreed as he reached towards the blonde’s waiting member, alreading a bead of clear pre formed at the tip in anticipation. As he wrapped his fore and middle finger around the shaft, it sprang to life in his grasp, bouncing violently as more clear precum began to leak out.

“A-ahhh! Marco, wait! Too much,” Astro cried out.

“Sorry,” Marco apologized, “I just thought you still stroked like guys normally do, I didn’t think…”

“I can sometimes stroke it properly,” He confessed, “But it’s just so much, so usually I just rub it, kinda like how girls do it, I guess. I thought you were the same so I didn’t try, but I’m happy to pull on it, if you’d like,”

“N-no! Thank you, but I’m the same, I just didn’t think we’d be so similar. I’d love to just rub them together with you… like girls?”

“Ya, like girls,” Astro confirmed with a smile. Any remaining reservations they had about their shortcomings were cut with that, both teens accepting that between their legs and the legs of their lover was something far more delicate and feminine than a man’s penis, and should be treated as such. Not something to be embarrassed by, but as a fact of nature to be fully embraced as they proceeded onward.

Reaching back, Marco began to tenderly rub his palm along Astro’s miniscule length, applying just enough pressure to slowly bend and shift the shaft as he moved along it, his hand slowly becoming slick with the prince’s leakings, which Marco was happy to use as lube to help make his lover feel even better.

Likewise, Astro pressed his fingertips at the head of Marco’s bump and began to draw small circles around it, letting the tip press into his fingers to coax a mess from the Latino. Both were reduced to making little more than whimpers and small whines as their orgasms fast approached within mere seconds of their play beginning.

“W-wait, I don’t want to cum like this,” Astro objected, shifting himself away from Marco’s touch and retracting his hand to stop his own pleasure giving, “Let’s… let’s try something else, something more... intimate?”

Marco thought for a bit, before getting on his knees and inching towards the prince, who awaited him in the same pose.

They knelt barely half a foot away from each other as the tips of their dicks began to touch; each head pressing into the other, coaxing a dollop of clear liquid from each.

"D'awww, it's like our clitties are kissing!" Astro remarked. Marco couldn't help but smile at that, it reminded himself of Star so deeply, how Astro would find some cute romance in just about anything.

"Ya… maybe we could also..." Marco propositioned, leaning forward towards the Astro's lips, making sure they didn't separate at the waist as they met in the middle for their tongues to reunite.

More engrossing than before, the two's tongues freely danced along the other's, passing into each other's mouths; neither taking control of their session as they happily let their passive movements lead their lovemaking. Below, both boys gently swayed their hips side to side, letting their cocklets wave around, lightly tapping the other as they met in the middle; the light smacks enough to get both teens tensing and moaning into their kiss as their orgasm once again built up.

"Maaarrrcooooo!" Astro moaned as he fell backwards onto his shapely rear, "I think I'm about to– I need to cum, I've never felt this good and I need it to end just right, with you,"

Marco tried his best to catch his breath and recover from another denied release as the two of them struggled to last more than a minute as to make a truly lasting impression on their kindled romance.

"I have an idea, something a bit more intense, but I think I can handle it, for you; come over here and well, sit as close as you can,"

Without a word, the prince followed the order, scooching himself towards Marco, putting his feet and legs around either side of the Latino until, eventually, they sat as one, their short shafts running parallel towards the ceiling as they met.

"Your thighs are really nice," Marco blushed, as he traced his hand along the pale flesh that hugged around his waist. Soft, without too much give to obscure the toned muscle beneath.

"Thank you, but, if you keep playing with me like this, we won't get to try your idea," Astro blushed in embarrassment, even if it did feel good to be so open about his sensitivities.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to- here, let me, just," Marco said, as he took his right hand and curled it part way around their touching members, "Now you take your hand and fit it with mine; that way, we can hold hands and stroke together,"

Gasping in amazement, Astro quickly took his lover's hand to complete the circle, their combined clasp wrapping loosely around their aching pricks, the tips of which were just barely visible to the two, the rest of their short lengths unable to reach over their palms.

Wordlessly, the two began to move their hands up and down in perfect harmony with the other, their double handjob being exactly what each was looking for to finish their lovemaking. Within seconds, the two began to once again whimper and cry out as the overwhelming pleasure peaked.

"M-marco..."   
Astro fumbled with his words. It was all he could get out as he looked into the Latino's eyes as lost his composure entirely. At the same time, thankfully Marco's barrier also broke as he gazed into his love's bright eyes.

"I-I love y–" was all Marco could get out before his voice descended into a long and trembling moan as his orgasm overtook him.

And, while both boys' scrotums were both severely underdeveloped, barely more than smooth bumps on their undersides, each worked their hardest to put on a show to display their pleasure; both freely spurting their foggy fluids onto each other. Though neither spoke of it, the boys were each secretly glad they were equally capable of showing their passion for each other through the expulsion of fluid from their feeble ejaculation that lacked the projectility that most males produced under similar circumstances. 

Instead, they looked down happily as the two streaks, one off-white, one purple, came freely from their tips and merged into one around their hands, and while the end result may have been more a turn-on for the female persuasion, the lovers were fully engrossed in the sight, proud to have made something so wonderful together.

After some seconds of overwhelming pleasure, neither could endure any longer and broke their clasp, their sticky mess thoroughly stained the sheets where they met, leaving dark, wet patches on the expensive silks Star's bed was fitted with. The two fell on their sides, exhausted, still facing one another as they lay down, panting to recover from the closest thing to sex they knew they could ever reasonably reach with their hair triggers.

After a couple of minutes of silent recovery, the silence was eventually broken with, "Do you think Marcia would've… even if it was you I did it with..." Astro asked, with their lust passed, the prince couldn't help but feel a small shard of doubt in his heart.

"We may not be able to make love like most couples, but this was a wonderful night with you, and the moment we shared together. I still love my Star, and deep in my heart, I know Marcia wouldn't be able to resist you," the Latino confessed, even if odd, he couldn't deny how good it all sounded.

"Thank you, Marco."

Astro wrapped his arms around his partner of the night, holding him close.

"Hey, Astro?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Would you like to share a night with me, like, to sleep?"  
"Oh, sure. I'd love to." said Astro, peeling his arm off the dried mess on the bed.

"But maybe we should clean up first.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! I hope this was an enjoyable read. I had some help with the ending chapters. Thanks for reading!


End file.
